


The Doctor and the god

by Televa



Category: Doctor Who, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: And Nat's pregnant, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Growing Up, Loki grows up in this, M/M, and changes a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Televa/pseuds/Televa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Loki Laufeyson was shocked to found himself caring about a mortal woman and her child without knowing them better. Something really must have happened, he realized, for this is not part of my normal nature."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! I do not own any character mentioned in this fanfiction, they belong to either MARVEL or BBC. English ain't my mother tongue, so mistakes are plausible. There'll be three chapters to this fic, and the last one will be loooooong (compared to 1st and 2nd). Crossposted to Tumblr few weeks ago

Loki Laufeyson was furious. He was trapped powerless in Midgard (thank you, Odin, you old fool) with his "brother" and his companions. The worst thing was that they called themselves "Avengers". Loki had laughed; the name was absurd.

Loki was eating breakfast - cereals and Pop tarts - at the Avengers Tower, the former Stark Tower. It was his first morning there and he didn't like the idea of staying there without knowing when to leave. Loki was trapped, but secretly proud of Mr Stark's work. He would never admit it, but the genius-billionaire-playboy-philanthropist maybe was the only real genius in Midgard.

"Loki, my dearest brother, how are you? I don't doubt this whole Midgardian way of life being very strange to you first, but we all try our best to you feel this place home. I know this isn't the home we're used to," Thor said suddenly and poured some coffee to his mug. Loki stared his a long time ago soften cereals. He didn't want to talk about this. Not with Thor or anyone else.

"First of all; I'm not your brother, Thor. I am a frost giant and you're not. Try to remember that unless you want to wake up locked in that green monster's cage. And, to answer your question yes, I've settled down here," Loki murmured and abandoned his breakfast. He stood up and walked to lift. Thor's confusion grew bigger when the floor light showed 'basement'. Blond god made a sight and continued eating Pop tarts.

In the basement - or Tony's workshop - Loki found Tony running like a Duracell bunny. At first the god didn't understand why, but then he saw a trail of smoke in the corner. A suit prototype had melted into a shapeless form before Tony had thrown a bucket of water on it. They heard a little 'shhh' and Tony grinned. Mission completed.

"I think you should be more careful with these armours of yours," Loki said and let mockery slip in his tune. Suddenly, before the dark haired man had a change to answer, a weird noise filled the workshop. Both of them glared each other sending the same question. What did you do now?

This was something else, something... unknown. A blue police box - from the '60s - materialized in the corner where the shapeless suit still was. When the box’s process was done a man jumped out of the box. He wore a black leather jacket and dark jeans. Man's hair was short and almost black, and his eyes were like two gigantic ice cubes.

"So, tell me, where did my beauty land this time? I didn't check," the stranger said and smiled like a maniac. He stared Tony and Loki intensively.

"Umm... This is my workshop in my tower. And who the hell are you? Some kind of agent from Mars with a blue police box? This must be a very bad joke," Tony answered hoity-toitily. Loki rolled his eyes; Tony sometimes forgot the Avengers existence. The stranger looked first serious but then smiled widely.

"I'm the Doctor and this blue lovely is TARDIS. My beautiful spaceship," this man, the Doctor, said still smiling. He turned and glared Loki openly.  
"Black hair, green eyes, iffy gaze and body full of lies... You must be Loki."

Loki had never looked so stunned and confused. How did this weird Doctor know who he was? Well it wasn't actually a good question, Loki realized. Of course he had fame around the galaxies, but he'd never thought how much. Somehow the god of lies was glad to notice this man knew him.

\--

The Doctor locked TARDIS and headed upstairs with Tony and Loki. On their way to lift Tony explained how his technology works in battles and the Doctor listened closely with a huge smile on his lips. When Tony told him about JARVIS and his suits the Doctor looked like a little boy in a candy shop. They got on the elevator and Loki felt a little bit outsider as the other men talked like two geeky teenagers. He liked the Doctor, yes, but you could smell the man's dangerousness of kilometres away. Yet the Doctor was fascinating.

When the lift reached top floor and they got off, Thor (still eating breakfast) noticed a weirdo guest with his friend and his not-brother-but-brother. He catched Mjölnir and was immediately ready for fight.

"Oi, thunder boy, everything's fine. This man is an ally, not a threat. He's the Doctor," Tony explained quickly. Thor glanced at him uncertainly but lowered Mjölnir. Soon they all sat down around the kitchen table and the Doctor started his story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's also unbetad, any character mentioned isn't my property, they belong to MARVEL and BBC. English ain't my mother tongue, so forgive me my mistakes. Enjoy!

Loki woke up early with a slight of headache. He abandoned his bed and was heading towards his wardrobe, when he stumbled and fell on something. On something soft. At the very moment the floor was just an inch away him he remembered what had happened last day.

\--

_“So, I had just landed on one of Aurangos’ (a big rocky planet between this solar system and the next one) moons. I was all alone, just me and the rocks, when I heard a strange voice behind the TARDIS. I glanced carefully behind her—and poow! Everything went black. Next thing I remembered I was lying against the control panel. Then I staggered out and found you two”, the Doctor told and leaned backwards. The other three men stayed silent._

_“Nice story, Doc. Need paper to write than down?” Tony’s voice was full of sarcasm, so he earned a slap from Loki. The god frowned and turned his head blushing. Why in the name of Nine Realms did he slap Tony Stark?_

_After that Thor had vanished to a date with Jane, so Tony had spent the rest the day with Loki and the Doctor. Despite the two men’s geeky chatting Loki had felt happy. The Doctor treated him like an old friend and Tony… Well, Tony was Tony. They had watched some sort of sci-fi movie called “Aliens VS. Predators” and the Doctor had laughed the whole movie._

_“I’ve seen much worse than that”, he’d told them. The Asgardian didn’t want to know what._

\--

The flashback was over and Loki hit the floor. Unfortunately, or fortunately, the Doctor got stuck under him.  
“What the… Oh, Loki. Uhm, I know I’m lovely, especially at mornings, but can you please heave your ass out off me? Too early for that, I believe.” The Doctor muffled something what Loki didn’t catch. Instead he blushed (when did he start blushing all the time?) and got up. The Doctor still remained on floor.

Awkward. Very, very, very awkward.

“Um… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you up this way”, Loki muffled quietly, then realized he had just apologized (Loki Laufeyson, the god of lies, never apologized) and ran out of the room leaving the Doctor alone.

When the god reached the same balcony where Tesseract had once been, he leaned against the railing and dropped his head down. He knew something had happened when the Doctor appeared in. Even though the alien man had been there less than 24 hours, he had changed Loki already. He felt it in his bones.

\--

The trio was in the living room when the others came back. They all looked very tired and their clothes were shabby and full of holes. Captain had lost his other sleeve. Barton looked very disappointed and he ignored everyone rudely. Natasha made a worried glare when he headed to the gym, but she let him go. His quiver was empty, so no one would dare to speak to the archer for a long time.

It took them several minutes to realize the Doctor’s presence. Rogers was the first to introduce himself to the guest. Cap was nice to him, but Loki was able sense the man’s prudence. Yet the Doctor smiled like an idiot, even though he knew that Captain didn’t trust him. He was a Time Lord after all. They were not trustable.

After Cap's and Bruce’s introduce Natasha did the same and soon they all were watching a movie and laughing together. Well, not exactly in that order, because Tony vanished back to his workshop and took Thor with him. They explained something about using Thor’s powers in Tony’s suits or something like that. Loki really didn’t care, so he didn’t listen either. Natasha instead stayed with them, but she was soon called to Fury’s office almost to give report. After that Bruce had remembered he had tets to run, and Rogers had gone with him. Somehow Loki ended up being alone with the Doctor.

Sitting next to each other for hours and chatting was something both of them weren’t used to. Well, screw sitting, Loki was practically lying on the man’s lap. He had no idea how he’d managed to end in such a position, but it was done now. And they both liked it that way; the Doctor stroked Loki’s black curls making the god blush. First it had felt so strange that someone twiddled his hair voluntary, but after a while Loki had found it comforting. This was his natural essence. Cruel life had changed him into a bitter and fearless man instead of caring and kind.

They shared their life stories. The Doctor’s life seemed to be full of adventures and adrenalin. The man had seen so much in his long life that Loki was a little bit jealous. If someone could travel through time and witness the birth and die of everything, why was he trapped inside Asgard’s golden walls and halls? It was so unfair.   
“Seriously, is Odin really that stupid? I mean, in 900 years of time and space and I’ve never met someone who wasn’t important. Loki, listen to me right now. You are not a bad person. No one is. I’m not an expert with relationships, but you two should really talk. I know it’s not very lovely idea, especially for you, but can you live with bitterness in your heart?”

Loki stayed silent. Why did this man see through his soul? The silvertongue hadn’t got his nickname for nothing; yet somehow all his shields crumbled before the Doctor.

That’s the point. I can’t do it nor even think about it. Doctor, the time is up. Nothing can be done anymore. But even if there’s a change I’d do nothing for it. These scars are too deep.”

Why, oh why, did he trust the man so much?

“I won’t force you anything, unless you want it. All I ask you is to remember this. There’s always time.”  
Before going to sleep the men hugged and Loki thought of everything what had happened in that evening. Despite Frigga and Thor the Doctor was the first one to hug him. Being grateful for that Loki squeezed him tighter, but then the Doctor kissed him softly. And Loki answered shyly, smiling lightly into the kiss. 

It had been very nice evening after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo..... It took me a while to realise how freakin' long the CH3 was, so I splitted it into two. Therefore, there'll be four chapters, yaaayyy! And as you may know, I do not own any mentioned charater, they belong either to BBC or to MARVEL. And no, I don't get salary of this. Once again this is unbetad, and Finnish is my mother tongue, so forgive me my mistakes. I tried to filter them away as good as I could.

“LOKI LAUFEYSON. GET YOUR ASS HERE RIGHT NOW!”  
  
It wasn’t the best waking you could wait after a nice evening. Slowly Loki got up and managed to find his way to the living room. Thor was there with a furious look on his face and Tony stood next to him, playing with some toys of his. Loki gulped; this wasn’t going to end well, he realized.  
  
“Brother! You must tell me quickly is that man with the blue box hurting you? I heard you were talking last night, and then I heard repressed screaming. Loki, please, tell me is everything alright?” Thor asked obviously worried. Tony, who had moved behind the god, scratched something on a notepaper and then lifted it up so Loki could read it.  
  
 _“I tried to explain him what was going on, but he’s stubborn as hell. He is really worried about you, you know.”_  
  
Loki chuckled but then shook his head. A worried Thor was uncontrollable and one of the scariest things someone could ever see. Loki had once vowed not to let his “big brother” to worry about him, but that promise had been broken many times since their childhood. Things had changed and nothing was an innocent play anymore.  
  
“No, Thor, he’s not. I screamed because I had a nightmare. A nightmare and nothing more. You can relax now, there’s nothing to worry about. I am all right,” the god said calmly.  
  
Thor turned towards Tony, who jammed the piece of paper into his mouth. His eyes were lunatic when he nodded firmly and answered to Thor’s unspoken question. He’s not lying.  
  
“So… If you got nothing else to say, I’ll leave you and your… human friend alone,” Loki muffled and sent a little message to Tony’s mind.  
 _  
 _“I’ve heard you, too.”__  
  
The engineer turned as red as his suit was. He covered his face with his hands and shook uncontrollably. Then, to Loki’s surprise, he bursted into laugh and all the gods could do was just stare him. Thor let a little smile spread across his face, even though he had no idea why the mortal was laughing. Loki kept his poker face and gritted.  
  
“Oh, forgive me that,” Tony said after wiping tears of laugh away. “But, anyway, if this thing is done, I have a meeting with Pepper so… I should get dressed and so on. If you need me, call me. JARVIS knows how. And if you don’t need me, call me anyway.”  
  
With that the engineer left and Loki, who wasn’t very fond for being alone with his brother, headed back to bedroom to find the Doctor resting on his bed smiling like an idiot, once again. As the god settled next him he placed a light kiss on the Doctor’s lips and cuddled closer. It felt strange how normal that everything felt; lying and cuddling together.  
  
“I’ve been thinking this thing for the whole morning, and I’ve made up my mind,” the Doctor started and gave a serious look for Loki. He looked confused back.  
  
“What do you mean? Tell me.”  
  
“If you promise me you won’t get all angry and dramatic, I’ll tell it. Okay?”  
  
Loki was silent for a moment, but then nodded. He was too curious to find out what the man was talking about.  
  
“After the breakfast, you and I shall pay a visit for Odin. And you promised you won’t get angry, so please, don’t start to argue about this.”  
  
The god was stunned. How did this… this… _Time Lord_ suggest that when he had nothing to do with it?! A big ball of anger and rage and gratitude grew in him. The Doctor had no right to mess Loki’s things up, but yet the god was grateful somehow. At least there was even someone who cared about him.  
  
“No,” Loki answered and turned around. The curiosity had killed the cat, hadn’t it? There were many things Loki could deal with, but visiting Asgard and having a little chit-chat with Odin wasn’t one of them.  
  
Their silent moment was interrupted by a sudden scream from the room opposite theirs.  
  
The Doctor glared Loki worried and ran out of the bedroom, making the god sigh. Always the first one helping everyone. Loki was about to follow the Time Lord, but something made him stay. He stared his hands and let his thoughts wonder. What was the Doctor to him? A lover, a boyfriend? Loki really didn’t know what had happened between them, but surely it had already formed a strong bond. But could a relationship between a Frost Giant and a Time Lord work, if one was able to travel through universes and worlds and the other one…  
  
A sudden flashback appeared.  
  
 _“Loki Laufeyson, you were once an honorable member of this family. You planned to take the throne and betray us. For your crimes I shall punish you, Frost Giant: you will be abandoned powerless to Midgard until you confess your failures. Mr. Laufeyson, this is your punishment”, Odin’s voice was cold and full of disappointment while he spoke._  
  
 _The whole place was quiet when every Asgardian in the hall left. Even Frigga was gone. Loki Laufeyson stood as a dead marionette and stared towards with no thoughts in his mind. He was finally alone._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, yayy! I'm really glad (but sad) this is finally over. I hope you've enjoyed this little crossover adventure!  
> The characters belong to BBC and MARVEL, and I just play with them. Forgive my mistakes, because English ain't my mother tongue.

  
The Frost Giant shook the flashback away and made his way to room opposite theirs. There were only four people in the room: Natasha, who was sitting on the bed shaking; Coulson, whose face was unreadable; Clint, who had turned his back to others and stared silently out of the window; and the Doctor, who was lost in his thoughts.  
  
Natasha glared Loki when he asked what had happened. She didn’t say a word, only studied the design of the carpet under her feet. Tony responded:  
  
“She saw a gigantic spider on her bed,” Coulson let Loki know shaking his head. “Don’t ask me how that tiny thing got here; I’m not used to see bugs in Stark’s tower.”  
  
“I know that, Phil. It was just some sort of bad joke of Clint’s, I think. I’m not overly fond of bugs or spiders or anything small that moves. Now could you all get your asses out of my room, I have a few words to say to Clint about this. Uhm, Loki, can stay for a minute?”  
  
The expression on Loki’s face was both amused and worried. Things totally happened too fast here, it was like mortals were afraid of running out of time.  
  
He stayed with Natasha and Clint. It took a while before Black Widow stopped shaking and looked into Loki’s eyes. Clint came to sit next to her, still looking away from the others.  
  
As Natasha spoke her voice was colourless.  
  
“Loki, we need to tell you something. I’m pregnant, the child is Clint’s. Before you say anything I beg you to not tell about this to the others. The time’s not right. Not yet.”  
  
The Frost Giant was slightly stunned, not knowing what to say. _That’s nice to hear? I’m glad to hear that?_ He really didn’t know, this whole situation was new to him. He made up his mind when he saw an opened pregnancy test on the bathroom’s table. Maybe this was their way to show him that he was somehow cared.  
  
“I’m glad to notice you trust me this much to tell me. Don’t get me wrong, but how you’re supposed to raise a child when anything - whatdoyoucallit – _supernatural_ can happen without any warnings?”  
  
Loki Laufeyson was shocked to found himself caring about a mortal woman and her child without knowing them better. _Something really must have happened_ , he realized, _for this is not part of my normal nature._  
  
“Yeah, we know.”  
  
It was Clint who talked this time. Loki studied the man’s expressions and found him to be serious.  
  
“But we have to. I don’t know do you care or not, but it’s our child and we’re not letting it to be alone. If something happens for both of us at least we know she or he won’t be alone. This world, this Midgard as you call it, is a cruel place to raise children. And yet it is done all the time. And guess what? The world is getting better a day by day because of those children who believe in peace and love instead of money and power like their parents. It’s like freaking sixties again.”  
  
Loki Laufeyson had never heard someone talk so much and so properly at the same time. He was slightly amazed by Hawkeye’s talking skills, and he had to shake his head to get his thoughts clear.  
  
“I’ve seen it by myself, but thanks for the information. I think I still have few other things to do, so if we’re done I’d go now. And don’t worry, I won’t tell to anyone. Not even to the Doctor.”  
  
As he walked back to his and the Doctor’s bedroom he had a strange feeling in his stomach. It wasn’t a bad feeling, a good feeling instead, but he didn’t recognize it. He told about it to the Doctor, who smiled.  
  
“That, Loki Laufeyson, is called happiness. It don’t matter what you say about these persons you now live with, they’ve all accepted you to be part of them. You have a new home with people who care about you. And somewhere deep there,” he poked Loki’s chest to the place where the heart is, “you’ve accepted yourself to be part of them.”  
  
As he looked up on the Doctor’s face he smiled a little, and the Doctor smiled widely back. The Asgardian nodded, not sure about the reason why, but he still nodded.  
  
“As you’ve new found this new skill of yours, caring I mean, I really think we have a visit to pay. So, shall we go to our first adventure together? Odin might even like me.”  
  
They rose up laughing and went to the living room. The Avengers were there with Coulson.

“We’ll be back before sunset,” he told and glared quickly the expressions on their faces.  
  
As the two aliens headed back to the basement to get the TARDIS and started her, Loki Laufeyson realized something he would never admit aloud; the Doctor was right. He really had learned how to care.


End file.
